The Adventures of the Nazi group and Family
by The Hetalian Pianist
Summary: Aloisia,Jean, and their friends have wondered about their who their fathers were. But they never expected them to be nations of countries. But, when trouble suddenly lurks, it's up to the nations and the kids to take them down, even if that means the memories of their pasts will haunt them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

**What's up hommies! This is the Hetalian Pianist here with a new story! I've had a lot of things in my head for a story like this, so... I made one! **

**Sicily: Sorry for the bambina going crazy. She has a lot of chocolate. **

*** looks at Sicily * No I haven't! **

**Sicily: * sighs * Anyway, H.P doesn't own Hetalia at all. So enjoy the story from her damn head. **

**Before the story starts, this chapter is a flashback before the present setting, so this is technically important. The translations will be at the bottom of the page. **

**Sicily: This is what happens when you have to much chocolate H.P**

**SICILYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><em>The sounds of clanging chains and whipping whips echoed through the murky looking hallways, as a loud scream mixed in with the echos. A tall brown haired Russian whipped the figures back, as he laughed like a mad man, watching a murder take place in front of his eyes. He continued whipping the figure, until finally, he stopped. The Russian gripped the whip in his right hand, as he put back on his long, black coat and placed his black hat back on his head, bearing the symbol of the Soviet Union. He turned his back away from the figure and walked towards the door, covered in the shadows. The door creaked open and the figure stuck one foot out the door. <em>

_He stopped halfway and looked at the silent figure, who had its hands chained above his head and sitting on its knees. You can see clearly the fresh scars cover the upper half of the body, as the Old scars, new bruises, and cuts mixed in. The Russian chuckled darkly. (1) " Не так самоуверен в следующий раз нацистская женщина. " He said and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it in place. _

_The figure breathed in and put heavily, resisting the urge to scream on the top of her lungs. Her boyish, wavy, brown hair was covered in sweat and blood, her ice blue eyes dull and looking at the dark gray floor. She bit her soft bottom lip hard, causing a small stream of red blood to hit the floor, making a tiny pool of blood. (2) " Warum bin ich noche am Leben? Ich sollte tot sein! " She thought to herself, her hands gripping to the chains over her head. She didn't care if she lived anymore. But, she worried for another person instead. (3) " Jean...bruder...Bitten leben..." She mutter in between her breathes, as she fell into unconsciousness, looking lifeless in the process._

_(4) Was it der Zweck meines Daseins?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is short, but...<strong>

**Sicily: * reads first chapter * Damn.**

**I know right. It's good. **

**Sicily: * looks at narrator * The hell do some of the words mean?**

**Oh shit! Thanks Sicily! Here are the translations!**

**(1) Don't be so cocky next time Nazi woman.**

**(2) Why am I even alive? I should be dead!**

**(3) Jean...brother...Please live...**

**(4) What is the purpose of my existence? **

**Sicily: Damn. Does this mean something or...**

**Not telling Sicily. Not even if you bribe me with chocolate. **

**Sicily: Damn. Well, I'll see you next time...I guess. * walks off ***

**See you all next time!**

**The Hetalian Pianist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**What is this?! * looks at story* I have favs! Oh my god! * does favs dance * Thank you to everyone who favored Mt story and who started following it also. **

**Wales: She means it. She won't stop bugging us about it.**

*** sighs * Anyway, I still do not own Hetalia at all. And now, the story is in the present.**

**Wales: * jumps happily * Yay!**

**Alright! * cracks knuckles * Let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em>69 years later<em>

Two fourteen year old teenagers were running through the German forests of where they meeting was supposed to be. One of the German teens had silver hair with asymmetrical bangs, dark crimson eyes, and was wearing a very dark blue, long sleeved shirt, long dark black pants, and black combat boots that were getting dirty and muddy cause of the rain hitting them. He looked at the second teenager who was running in front of him. (1)" Ich dachte, ich sagte ihnen, fürden ehrfürehtigen mich warten! " He yelled at the other. " Aloisia! "

The other teenager who ran ahead of the boy had boyish, wavy, brown hair, ice blue eyes, and had on a dark green, long sleeved shirt, long black pants, and black combat boots that were getting dirty and muddy from the wet ground. The teenager turned her head towards the boy and yelled,(2) " Wir gehen spät zusein wenn Sie nicht beelien Jean! " and ran ahead. Jean sighed to himself and followed Aloisia through the forest.

They ran for 10 more minutes, until they saw in the distance a small wooden house. They both looked at each other and nodded, as they ran towards the house. Aloisia was the first one to reach the front door, while Jean caught up with her. " You really need to stop running ahead of me Schwester.(3) " Jean said, as he knocked on the door to the house. Aloisia looked at him. " Vell, you should run faster then. " She said, as the door opened and they both walked into the house.

Aloisia and Jean looked around the house, as they could both hear the pouring rain outside. " Aloisia and Jean are here everyone! " a British voice boomed through the house. Two hands suddenly came out of nowhere and they were wrapped around Aloisia's waist. She turned her head around immediately, seeing a batch of platinum silver hair next to her neck. (4) " Здравствуйте товарищ. " He said with a childish smile on his face. Aloisia grabbed his arm and flipped him over, causing him to land on the ground hard. The Russian teen groaned in pain, as he stood up slowly and rubbed the lower part of his back. " Nice to see you too Aloisia. " He said in his Russian accent. Aloisia stayed emotionless and looked at him. " I thought I've told you I don't like surprise attacks Alexi. " She said.

Alexi just simply smiled, as he fixed his long tan coat, along with his green pants and his brown combat boots. Basically, he'll look like he's 16, but he's actually the same age as Jean and Aloisia. A few other sets of footsteps echoed through the house, as two other people entered the room. One of them was a woman in her early 20s who has blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and is wearing a green t-shirt, dark green pants, and minty green slippers. " 'ello everyone. " She said, having a British tone room her voice.

The other person beside her was a man who was also in his early 20s, who has blonde hair that is up to his shoulders, sky blue eyes, and is wearing a medium blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and slippers. (5)" Bonjour mes amis. " He said in friench. " How is everyone today? " he questioned to everyone. The three teenagers answered with either a shrug or a groan ( from Alexi ). " How have you and Anya been Eric?'' Aloisia questioned the two young adults in the room. Anya blushed a rose pink, while Eric just chuckled and elbowed her arm.

The three teens said at once, " We don't wanna know. "

* * *

><p><em>Location: Berlin, Germany<em>

_Situation: Another World meeting_

" Okay dudes! In order to stop global warming, I suggest we build a gigantic robot that'll push the sun away from the Earth! "

" It's a stupid idea America. Stop being so childish!"

" I disagree with both America and England. I only agree with myself. "

The three men argued with each other, as the World Meeting was already in chaos as usual. Countless other nations were screaming, fighting, creeping out a Chinese man in a panda suit, or just goofing around.

" THAT IS ENOUGH! " A yell boomed through the room, causing every nation to stop and look at whoever yelled. And as usual, it was no other than Germany, the leader of this Word Meeting. " Let us continue this meeting without any other distraction! Each nation will talk for 8 minutes and absolutely no going over the time limit! " Germany yelled at the nations, causing everyone to sir back down and listen to the meeting. The German nation looked around the room. " Is there any nation that wants to state what problem they have?" He questioned.

Two hands rose up, causing Germany to look. " And if it's that we don't have enough pasta it down count. " He said. The first hand went down quietly, as you can hear two men talking in Italian to each other. The other hand stayed up. " I shall go Germany. " the voice said, causing everyone to freeze. Germany simply nodded. " Ja. You may go Russia. " He said, as he sat down in his seat.

Russia stood from his seat and took out a file from his bag. " First comrades, there seems to be problem growing in Mother Russia. " He said simply, as he looked in his files. The nations snapped their heads towards the Russian, as everyone whisperer to each other. Germany cleared his throat and looked at Russia. " What kind of a problem is it Russia?" He questioned, taking down notes as the meeting progressed.

Russia looked at everyone nation in the room, including Germany, then looked back at his papers.

" Soviet Union is growing in Mother Russia. "

* * *

><p><strong>* falls on the floor and holds her thumbs *<strong>

**My thumbs! I think I broke them! * looks at phone * Stupid mobile. You made me write too much!**

**Wales: * hands author ice * This should work. **

*** takes ice * Thanks. Can you do the translations for me? **

**Wales: * sighs * Fine. Here are the translations from today's chapter. **

**(1) I thought I told you to wait for the awesome me sis!**

**(2) We're going to be late if you don't hurry up Jean!**

**(3) Sister**

**(4) Hello comrade.**

**( 5) Hello my friends. **

**Wales: My god. That's a lot**

**Sorry! Translations filled my mind!**

**Wales: Okay...Well, see you all next time! * walks off ***

**See you later!**

**The Hetalian Pianist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**More views! YAY! Thank you people for reading my story! It means a lot!**

**Sicily: Like she just said, thanks.**

**Hehehehehe! I do not own Hetalia still and I will never own it. * sighs ***

**Sicily: Oh the dreams people can dream.**

*** nods * Yeah...a lot of people can dream.**

**Sicily: * shrugs * oh** well!

**Anyway! * cracks knuckles * Lets get this written!**

* * *

><p><em>" Soviet Union growing in Mother Russia. ''<em>

The nations of the world either in a shocked state, freaking the living shit out, or just passed out on the table or floor, as the news of the Soviet Union rang through the meeting room. And this is how the World Meeting was once again in chaos. Germany, who was one of the few calm nations in the room stood up from his seat and banged his hand on the table. '' THAT IS ENOUGH! '' he yelled at the nations, causing the room to go dead silent in a matter of a second. '' THIS IS NOT ZHE END OF ZHE WORLD RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW! '' He yelled, as every single nation sat back in their seats immediately.

Germany sighed to himself and looked at Russia. " You may continue Russia. '' he said and sat back down in his seat and drinking a cup of water. Russia gave a thankful nod to the German nation and looked back into his file. " The Soviet union is growing, but we didn't know about this, until rather recently in the last month. But, we are unaware of what part of mother Russia they are in as we speak. '' he said and looked at every nation with his violet eyes. " There is possibility that there are Soviet comrades in your homeland. But, the main thing we are concerned about is when and where the Soviets will attack. " Russia said and closed his file.

Russia smiled at everyone. " And there was something else I want to talk about. " he said, as the room was dead silent for the first time and everyone ( except the sleeping Greece ) was looking at him and taking down notes. The strangest site anyone will ever see. " Everyone will become one with Mother Russia, da?" he questioned, as he giggled. The room was still dead silent, until when Greece woke up...everyone was out of the door, except for Belarus. She had to be dragged out.

And so, the only people left in the meeting room were the Axis Powers, Prussia, and the Allies. Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting to form. " Mein Gott. " Prussia mumbled to himself, as the room was still silent. " Zhe Soviet union huh?'' he questioned and looked at the other nations. England scoffed and crossed his arms. " Bloody great. " me muttered, as he sat with the other Allies. America...let's just say that if Russia tries to mess with him at the moment, Cold War 2 will hit the building. The other Allies were quiet to themselves, as Russia just sat there with his usual childish smile on his face. But on the inside, his soul is shaking, as he can see tiny bits of memories of the Soviet Union come across his mind.

The Axis on the other hand... " Ve! Doitsu! I'm scared! " Italy said to his friend, as he moved over to sit next to Germany on the left side of him, while Prussia sat on the right side of his younger brother. Japan sat next to Italy, as he remembered the Soviet Union clearly. The nations were soon quiet and looked at Germany. The German nation thought to himself of what to do. " I...I do not know. " he said to the nations. " It has been many years since all of us, especially me and Prussia that had to deal with the Soviet Union. And..." he trailed off, knowing that the nations knew what he was talking about.

Prussia nodded at his little brother and placed a hand on one of Germany's shoulders. " I know what you are talking about West. " he said. '' None of zhe nations here ever thought that zhe Soviet Union will ever he heard of again. We just need to be prepared for when they do attack. " he said and looked at the nations in the room. " And zhis will go zhe same for all of you. Just because that we do not know when an enemy will attack does not mean that we do not have to be prepared if one does happen! " he said seriously at the nations ( for the first time ). The nations stared at him in shock, except for France, who smiled at his friend. _" The old Prussia is back. " _he thought.

The nations nodded at Prussia, who sat back down next Germany, who looked at him the entire time. Germany then stood from his chair and gave a thankful nod at Prussia. " Danke Prussia. " he said and looked at the nations. (1)" Ordnung. Every nation in this room will prepare for a possible attack on your homeland and on your people! Meeting dismissed! " he said, as he walked out of the room, with Prussia and Italy right behind him. The rest of the nations soon left the room, heading back towards their own countries.

For what the nations did not know was that a black tape recorder was strapped underneath Germany's chair recording the entire time. A tall man wearing a long black coat came out of the shadows and walked towards the table. The man walked over to where the German nation as sitting and flipped it over, revealing the black tape recorder tapped underneath the seat. He chuckled to himself, as he took the tape off of the recorder and held it in his hands. He pressed stop on the recorder and played the recording. 

" Okay dudes! In order to stop global warming, I suggest we build a gigantic robot that'll push the sun away from the Earth! "

" It's a stupid idea America. Stop being so childish!"

" I disagree with both America and England. I only agree with myself. "

The man smiled to himself, as the recording went on and on, showing what happened at the meeting. (2) " Советский Союз теперь знает вашего exostence , народы мира . ' he said to himself. Menwhile, a certain Canadian nation sat in the back of the room, watching what the man was going. Kuma looked at him. " Who is he?' he said, as Canada's eyes frowned. " He's certainly not Canada. " he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>* Sits down and smiles * Yay! The third chapter is done!<strong>

**Sicily: About time. * eats a cannoli ***

**Gimme the cannoli Sicily! * reaches for the cannoli ***

**Sicily: Not if you finish your work Author. **

*** grumbles * Fine. Here are the translations for todays story.**

**(1) Alright.**

**(2) The Soviet Union now know of you existence, nations of the world.**

**Sicily: * hands over cannoli * Good girl!**

*** grumbles and eats cannoli ***

**Sicily: Also! Please review the story if you wish too! We appreciate your comments!**

*** finishes cannoli * So please review the story!**

**Sicily: Well I'm leaving. **Salve! * walks off *****

***** waves * Bye guys! Don't forget to review!****


End file.
